Weddings
by Austin Seville
Summary: An atrocious ceremony and an unexpected guest lead 26 year-old Simon Seville into the next chapter of his life.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Chipmunks. The Chipmunks are (relationship-wise) returned to their pre-Chipettes state for the duration of this fan fiction.

* * *

The world seemed like a loud, chaotic mess as the crowd of wedding guests swirled around him. His brother had always been the most popular, and the 500-plus guests at the singer's wedding was proof enough for anyone. As the event's reception got underway, Dr. Simon Seville couldn't help but look on with disdain. Neither he nor Theodore were among Alvin's groomsmen, who consisted of several friends from college. The catering service was behind by half an hour, and several guests were already drunk. What a pitiful excuse for a wedding.

Stepping outside to evade the scent of alcohol, the 26 year-old Doctor of Physics took a seat on the front steps of the building. Resting his head in his hands, Simon began contemplating his life. Sure, he was the most successful of his brothers, but he was also the most lonely. Theodore was already married, Alvin had tied the knot minutes prior, and yet here he sat, single and alone.

Simon was jarred from his thoughts by the squeaking of hinges, and turned to see a familiar chipmunk exit the building. His jaw dropped as he recognized an old friend; a computer programmer who had just moved nearby. The man's presence was a complete shock, because Alvin had always disgusted him with his arrogance.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" Simon asked. The man let out a sigh.

"Your brother saw fit to invite me, and against my better judgment I decided to to come, " he explained, "I'm starting to wish I hadn't."

"To be honest, so am I," Simon responded, frowning. Austin gave a slight nod and leant against one of the two pillars supporting the porch, silence settling over the two men. Glancing up at his longtime friend, Simon remembered all the time they'd spent together as kids. All that had ended when Austin's family moved before 8th grade.

"...it's been a while, hasn't it?" Simon remarked. Austin looked down at the chipmunk who had been his best friend for what seemed like forever.

"12 years, give or take," he responded, "I still can't believe you're a doctor." Simon stood and turned to the programmer.

"Yeah, it's nice. Makes for a good six-figure salary," he replied. Austin nodded, smiling.

"To think, last time I saw you we were just a couple of nerds playing video games," he recalled. Simon smirked; those had been fun times.

"I miss those days," he admitted, "Life was so simple and fun." Austin nodded in agreement before glancing at the door questioningly. It was then that Simon noticed that his friend appeared to be shivering. Before the bespectacled chipmunk could utter a word, Austin descended the steps and turned back towards him.

"I don't know about you, but I'm so hungry I'm shaking," he stated, "I'm going to get dinner somewhere else; you're welcome to come along." Simon stood and joined his friend at the bottom of the steps.

"I'd love to," he replied, "Where do you want to eat?"

"How about the BJ's over on Parker?" Austin suggested.

"That sounds great; I'll meet you there," Simon agreed, heading for his car. Nodding, Austin headed off towards his own vehicle.

* * *

After parking his car, Simon exited the vehicle and made his way to the revolving door. Austin showed up soon after, the man following his childhood friend into their favorite restaurant. Sitting down at a table in the bar, the two chipmunks began conversing as they browsed the menu.

"So, as you probably noticed, I'm still single. How's your love life?" Simon asked. Austin blushed lightly; his reddened cheeks hidden by his creamy fur.

"Honestly, I'm single too," he answered, sighing, "I'll never understand women…"

"Why is it no one likes intellectuals?" Simon moaned dejectedly. Austin started to respond, but was cut off by the arrival of a waitress. The young woman first asked for drink orders, at which point Simon decided to have a beer against his better judgment. Austin ordered the restaurant's house-brewed root beer instead, and looked questioningly at his genius friend. The bespectacled genius assured him that it was no big deal. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Simon sat up, rubbing the back of his throbbing head. What had happened last night? All he remembered was going to BJ's and having a beer… or three, perhaps. Simon's face reddened in embarrassment; he really couldn't hold his liquor. Looking around, he found himself back in his house after what must have been a _crazy_ night. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door, so naturally he stood to go answer it.

As he climbed out of bed, however, Simon felt discomfort in his right hand. Looking down at it, his eyes filled with horror as he spotted a gold band around his ring finger. Knowing that such rings were usually presented to women, Simon came to the only logical conclusion: he was engaged to another male. Sighing, he pushed the issue aside as a second knock broke his train of thought. Rushing through the house, he hastily answered front door.

"Hey man, you alright? You had one hell of a night." It was Austin, and not a minute too soon. Simon let his friend inside, leading him towards the living room.

"Clearly…" Simon replied groggily, "Care to explain this?" The bespectacled chipmunk held up his right hand, unamused. Austin sighed and looked out a window.

"You don't remember at all?" he questioned. A smile came to his face as he turned back towards his friend. "How can you not remember? It was your idea." Simon examined the engagement ring for a moment.

"You do realize that I downed at least three beers beforehand, right?" he questioned. Austin chuckled, taking a seat on his fiancee's couch.

"Four, actually; two of which _I_ ordered," he corrected. Simon blushed as he sat down; how could he be so reckless?

"So… who's name are we using?" he asked, curious. Austin balked at the words; he'd half expected his friend to call off the engagement.

"W-Well, I was thinking we'd use yours," he answered after a moment, "That way you and your brothers would still match."

"I could care less about that, especially after Alvin's disgrace of a wedding," Simon spat, "Nothing against Theo, but I'd rather go with your name."

"Simon Keith… I like it," Austin remarked. Simon smiled, pulling his fiancee close.

"Good; you're going to be hearing it for a long time."

* * *

As he stood at the altar, his life about to change forever, Simon knew everything was perfect. Unlike Alvin's wedding, Theodore was present as the ring bearer and best man, and the catering- from BJ's, of course- was ahead of schedule. The only alcohol present was a single bottle of champagne, and the audience was a small group of friends and family.

Looking across at his husband-to-be, Simon smiled as the priest approached the pivotal moment of the ceremony. Austin smiled back, clearly excited to begin the newest chapter of their lives. As the 'I do's' neared, slightly altered wording was used instead of the standard heterosexual script. Soon, rings and vows were exchanged, and the couple shared their first kiss. It was a moment both they and their families would never forget.

Such moments are fleeting, however, and this one soon gave way to the reception. Unlike Alvin's atrocious, beer-laden party, this was a formal, well-organized celebration. The grooms cut a marvelous, chocolate cake together, and then the delicious treat was served to all the guests. BJ's catering provided a scrumptious meal right on schedule, and the whole thing seemed to go off without a hitch.

As the party drew to a close, Simon grabbed two glasses of soda and approached his new husband. Austin, who had been trying futilely to avoid attention, was glad to see the tall chipmunk head his way. The two separated from the crowd and headed outside, standing in front of the church like they had a few months prior.

"I assume you've enjoyed all the attention?" Austin questioned dryly. Simon chuckled and nodded.

"If you weren't so shy, you would have too," he retorted, "Anyway, I thought we'd share one last drink before the party ends." The bespectacled chipmunk held out a soda, which his spouse accepted. "To us."

"To us," Austin agreed. The couple clinked their plastic cups together before taking a sip of their drinks. Simon lowered his drink just in time to see his husband's eyes widen, the cup of soda slipping from his hand. Unfazed, the Doctor of Physics caught his husband as the man fell unconscious. Hoisting Austin up bridal style, Simon turned to see a taxi pull up and let out a man wearing a black tuxedo and white gloves.

"You're just in time, James; we're on the clock," he remarked. The man nodded and followed Simon out into the parking lot.

* * *

Austin awoke groggily, his mind scrambled after passing out so suddenly. His memory of the incident was hazy, pushed aside as he tried vainly to sit up. With an exhausted moan, the newlywed chipmunk collapsed against some pillows and lay still. All energy seemed to have been sapped from the man's body; even lifting his head was an arduous task. Groaning, Austin rolled weakly over, disturbing the smooth, silk sheets.

There was Simon, lying peacefully on the other side of the bed. Austin smiled at the cute, nerdy chipmunk he so loved; they had come such a long way. He still marvelled at just how long they had hidden their true feelings. Thankfully, those days were over, and now they could spend the rest of their lives together. Remembering his current predicament, Austin reached out and shook his sleeping husband gently.

"Ugh... what is it, honey?" Simon moaned drowsily. Austin blushed hotly in embarrassment; it felt so weird being called that.

"Why'd you spike my drink last night?" he asked, "More importantly, where are we?" Simon smiled mischievously.

"Well, for one, I wanted revenge after you let me get drunk in public," he explained, "And two, because I wanted to surprise you. _This_ is our new home."

"You bought a house without asking me?" Austin questioned, shocked.

"Only because I knew you'd love it," Simon assured him.

"It must be a pretty awesome house for you to have known that," Austin retorted. Simon grinned cheekily.

"It has a theater room, game room, swimming pool, basement and more, plus we have our own butler and chef," he stated. Austin blinked in surprise.

"Man, you're going to have to give me the grand tour!" he remarked anxiously. Simon chuckled amusedly.

"I will, but then we have to pack. We leave for our honeymoon tonight, remember?" he responded.

"How could I forget?" Austin replied excitedly, "Magic Mountain is going to be awesome!"

"You always did love roller coasters," Simon recalled, smiling. Austin suddenly pulled his lover close, surprising him.

"Not as much as you," he whispered, kissing him. Simon blushed and kissed back, the two chipmunks losing themselves in the embrace. Their tongues intertwined as they explored each other's mouths, savoring the taste of their beloved. For a moment, though, they separated.

"I love you…" Simon whispered, smiling.

"I know you too, _honey_ ," Austin toyed, grinning. Simon blushed in embarrassment as he was pulled into another kiss. The future was looking bright, but he'd probably avoid using _that_ name again.


End file.
